Esme and Carlisle The beginning
by TantalizingTwilightFan
Summary: A short interpretation about Esme's beginning in the vampire world, her relationship with Carlisle and their wedding. Canon.


_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__This is a very very old piece that I once wrote for a twilight roleplay forum. I decided to upload it because upon reading this and reading my newer material, it showed me how far I have come. This isn't the original, I have made some edits but here is my interpretation of the beginning of Esme and Carlisle's life together._

* * *

><p>Esme and Carlisle<br>The beginning...

Two days ago Carlisle Cullen had bitten his venom into the neck of Esme Evenson, a young woman he had found assumed dead in a morgue. He had recognised her as a girl who's broken leg he had treated a few years before. He felt she was a beautiful woman, always had been and now she would make the perfect mate for him. She could be his companion, someone to talk and to share his secrets with. He rescued her and was now waiting for her transformation to complete.

The first two days Esme had twitched a few times. Carlisle knew clearly that she was in excruciating pain from the venom that was ransacking her body. He had done the same 'procedure' once before but it never stemmed his worry that it wouldn't work, he'd worried that he wouldn't bite deep enough or provide this woman with the venom she needed to transform. He'd been mere seconds away from a feeding frenzy, Esme's blood had been delicious. The process would soon be over and Carlisle was eager to see Esme's reaction to her new life and changed body. He knew she would need to hunt and hunt quickly, her eyes would be a bloody shade of red and her throat would be burning with thirst. Carlisle was aware that he had to divert her from the thirst of human blood and instead persuade her to feed off animals blood instead. He fully trusted his powers of persuasion.

Carlisle had been sitting by the bed he had laid Esme on constantly for the last two and a half days. He just watched her; looked at her long, thick caramel hai. His inner Carlisle did manage to persuade him to venture out for an hour to get Esme some clothes, when he found her in the morgue she was wearing a hospital gown, he couldn't let this beautiful being, this angel, wake up wearing a grey and dreary gown, she was now wearing a short and loose red dress. Esme could get herself something different later if she so desired. He knew it was any time now.

Suddenly as if he would have almost missed it, Esme's eyes opened, Carlisle stood up and leant over her so she didn't have to move, he was aware her former injuries, all of those broken bones would now be non-existent but he felt this woman who was now in his life forever shouldn't have to move if she didn't want to. Carlisle looked deep into Esme's red eyes, wondering if she recognised him, he spoke to her quietly, not wanting to startle her...

"Esme. My name's Carlisle Cullen, we met once, ten years ago, I was a doctor. Maybe you don't remember. I found you a few days ago, you were hurt quite seriously. I-" He was trying to find the words. "I healed you"

Esme gently lifted her arm and pushed Carlisle back so he was stood straight, allowing Esme to sit up a little. Her mouth opened to speak and could tell her throat was burning and croaky, she let out a small cough to speak.

"It burns..."

Carlisle nodded and took her hand in his and gently explained that she was no longer a human as such, in technical terms she was a vampire, like him and his 'son', Edward. He went on to tell her that in order to live and feel sustained, she must feed off blood and that the scent of human's blood would appeal to her but also that himself and Edward lived from the blood of animals. Esme nodded at each piece of information that was being delivered to her, Carlisle asked her if the 'vegetarian' way of life would be something she was willing to try. Once again she nodded.

Carlisle took Esme's hands as she hopped down from the bed she had been laying on. Quite spontaneously, she suddenly hugged him tight, she'd had a sudden yet vague flashback of how she knew Carlisle, and he was just as kind and as handsome as she remembered.

Esme wasn't yet aware of her new enhanced abilities such as speed and strength. Carlisle hoped it it may be fun and an ice-breaker for her to discover this herself. It was quite a shock for Esme when she saw this familiar man drop from a 3rd floor window to the ground below. And land on his feet without a scratch! Esme looked at the distance and then at Carlisle...already he looked at her with complete devotion. He held out his hands to reassure her and that was it, just like that Esme closed her eyes and jumped, landing on the ground on both feet and her fingers entwined with Carlisle's, she squeezed their fingers together for a moment, his skin was soft, it was nice.

Esme's eyes were still closed and within seconds, another flashback consumed her memory, she remembered jumping from a clifftop, there were tears in her eyes...a flood of tears, like the huge flood of the ocean that was about to hit and consume her.

Esme opened her eyes to find Carlisle grasping her hands even tighter. His instinct told him she'd had remembered what happened to her and why. What she had done to herself. Her baby son had died, he'd wanted to avoid telling her straight away and risk upsetting her further; finding out you're immortal was already enough to deal with on an Autumn day when you'd technically died twice. Esme smiled softly at him to assure him she was okay. Esme's hand kept hold of Carlisle's while they walked through a hilly forest until they came across some deer. Carlisle released Esme's hand and said he would teach her to hunt and instructed her to watch him. She complied with his request and sat on a large rock and crossed her ankles despite noticing she wasn't in the slightest bit tired, it was strange to her considering they'd walked quite far. The newborn vampire watched her friend with awe as he effortlessly pounced onto the back of the creature, locking his arms around it and breaking the deers neck, Carlisle liked to be as humane as he could when he had to feed.

Carlisle stood to his feet and walked back to Esme offering her his hand, she took it as he spoke.

"Come with me"

Carlisle smiled and slowly led Esme over to the dead deer, she kneeled next to it with him and suddenly her thirst took over and she sunk her teeth into the deer's broken neck, the Doctor quickly joined her. Together Carlisle and Esme drank the deer dry. Muffled moans came from both of their mouths as the warm red liquid trickled down their burning throats, easing the thirst with each drop. Esme used the corner of her dress to wipe her mouth when she finished-paranoid about Carlisle seeing her in a mess. Carlisle shuffled over to her and put his arm around her shoulders reassuringly, surprisingly she wasn't too freaked out about what she had just done. Esme imagined the guilt for killing innocent humans for their blood would be much, much worse than an animal, it was a life Esme was more than willing to have if it meant she had a second chance. Carlisle gracefully killed another deer and allowed his friend to drain it, she needed it far more than he did.

"Do you feel better?" He asked as he helped her get up on her feet from the muddy ground.

She nodded silently.

On their way back to the house, they chatted about vampire life lightly, Esme asked questions and looked intently at Carlisle the entire time, a familar feeling was taking over her body, mind and her un-beating heart, she thought he was lovely, she thought what he had done for her was lovely, she didn't hurt as much as she did before her transformation, she felt passionate for her new friend who she also remembered wasn't such a new friend at all, after Carlisle had told her about her broken leg when she was sixteen, she remembered him briefly and recalled that he was still just as handsome and attractive as he was back then...knowing that vampires don't age, all the information suddenly slotted into place.

The two of them shortly reached Carlisle's flat where he presented her with other clothes that he had brought for her when he ventured out for what he called her 'waking up dress'. Esme was most thankful and gave Carlisle an affectionate hug of thanks. Carlisle being the gentleman he was left the room as Esme changed into a black pencil skirt and white blouse, she left her feet uncovered, ran a brush through her soft hair and called out for Carlisle to come back in.

"You look wonderful" he told her with a smile. He was ecstatic at how well Esme was coping with her change. She was so calm.

"Thankyou...for everything" she whispered softly, inching closer towards him, her new feelings and emotions and the familiar ones she remembered from her first ever encounter with Carlisle were taking over.

Carlisle knew what was coming and combed his fingers through Esme's hair and rested his palm on the back of her head, her caramel hair curled around his fingertips. Esme closed her eyes at the relaxing feeling of Carlisle's cool hand and then opened them again as both of their faces moved closer together and both sets of eyes closed for a soft kiss. It felt natural and amazin to the both of them, almost like magic. Although Esme had once been married, no man had ever compared to Carlisle when she was a young teenager and no man ever would again. She'd led life according to her parents wishes and thought about the lovely Doctor Cullen when she was alone.

They were in love. They always had been. Together they opened their eyes, smiled and Carlisle leaned in for another kiss, Esme of course obliged. This time the kiss was harder, more urgent and passion took over, Esme wrapped her arms round Carlisle's neck and his arms snaked around her waist and rested on the small of her back. Things could have easily gone further but there was a swift knock on the door and a boy of about the age of seventeen entered the room, the couple broke their kiss and Carlisle stood next to his longed for love, his arm never leaving her.

Esme looked at the boy, he was equally as pale as herself and Carlisle, she knew he was the same as her, his eyes were golden as opposed to her red ones, on their walk home Carlisle had explained if she continued to feed from animal blood and not humans then her eyes will look the same.

"Esme this is Edward, he has travelled with me for the past few years" Carlisle introduced them. Edward walked over to Esme and planted a kiss on her cheek politely.

"Hello Edward" Esme nodded as she spoke. Carlisle told them both of his plan for them all should they come across humans in their future. One day Esme would reach a stage where she could cope around humans, if anyone asked, she and Carlisle were Edward's adoptive parents.

"We will be a family" he said with an excited smile.

After a short conversation Edward left his 'parents' to be alone. Esme sat on Carlisle's bed, her short legs dangling over the edge and he quickly joined her. They spent what seemed like days getting to know each other again, they listened to each other intently. They laughed together and Carlisle embraced Esme if she got emotional about things they spoke about. Esme and Carlisle knew they were happy, not only happy but in love also. Esme felt more passionate about Carlisle than she had about any other individual or thing she had in both of her lives. Sometimes they just lie on the bed in each other's arms or they would get to know each other a little more intimately. Unexpectedly Carlisle sat up at one point and looked into his loves eyes and spoke to her with more passion than he knew he had.

"I want to marry you Esme, I have done for a very long time" Carlisle wanted her to be his mate for life, his wife and his soul mate. Esme was delighted, Carlisle didn't have a ring for her due to his spontaneity but she didn't care, to her it was perfect.

Carlisle Cullen had been in her dreams for years before and deep down she knew their lives together could be perfect. Esme threw her arms around Carlisle and told him yes, she would be his wife. They celebrated as those in love would, their home was empty and they went to bed together, their bodies tangled together for hours, they could be as vigorous as they wanted and not get tired or hurt. But it wasn't about getting things over and done with for Carlisle and Esme, it was about the connection and the intimacy they shared, they wanted to know everything about each part of each other's bodies, no body part was left untouched, un-kissed, or un-caressed. As they laid in each other's arms afterwards, Esme's head resting on her lover's chest as he stroked her hair with the arm that was resting over her shoulder and using the other to hold her hand, they knew that this was a big turning point for them, there was no-one else for them but each other.

Nothing could get in the way of their happiness and after a year or so Esme's eyes had turned a tone of gold, allowing Carlisle to show off his new bride to his colleagues at the hospital, he wanted the whole world to know that Esme belonged to him and they belonged to each other, his soulmate was beautiful and they were more in love than ever, Edward Cullen had left them for a while so they spent most of their time taking hunting trips together, or Esme would decorate their home when Carlisle worked.

They married in a very simple ceremony, the chapel was small, Carlisle had arranged false birth certificates stating that his age was 23 and Esme's 26. They asked Edward to be of of their witnesses and because law meant they required a second, they asked one of Carlisle's colleagues from the hospital. Esme dressed in a simple white knee-length gown, her caramel hair tied back loosely with a floral garment wrapped around it, she held a small bouquet of tulips Edward had brought for her. Carlisle wore a grey suit with no tie, nothing too dark but nothing too light for his pale complexion, Esme was able to get away with wearing white as people tended to be dazzled by her hair. During the ceremony the pair looked into each others eyes constantly, never making eye contact with the priest. They had chosen to make their own vows, because although they were simple, they weren't normal 'people and didn't consider themselves normal. Together they were something unique.

Carlisle went first.

"My Esme...for many years I often wondered if I would find my mate, I wandered America alone sometimes, I think fate brought us together a long time ago, and it didn't tear us apart, I like to think fate went on holiday while your life went it's needed path, I love you, I intend to make you happy for the rest of our days" He said this knowing it would be forever. He planted a kiss on Esme's forehead as he finished speaking and smiled seeing the clear emotional upon her face.

Esme was next, she handed her flowers for Edward to hold so she could take Carlisle's hands in hers.

"I think, no I know, now in my life, I'm genuinely happy, things for me haven't always been good, you took the bad parts away and made my life good again, I'll owe you forever...and I'll do that by being the best wife I possibly can to you, I am yours in every possible way, you're my fairytale...I love you" Carlisle kissed Esme's hand as she finished her speech...that was it they were married, they exchanged simple gold rings and they left the chapel as quietly as they had entered it.

The newly-weds spent their wedding evening and night by going hunting together and upon returning they retired to their bedroom as newlyweds. They were left alone in their home, it was by this time after the wedding that Edward chose to go away on his own for a while.

Esme and Carlisle spent a good two or three days in their bedroom, talking together, laughing together and exploring each others bodies on numerous occasions, Esme had never been happier, she relished in the thought of knowing that this man would be in her un-dead life for the rest of it. Since Esme's transformation, only one thing had worried Carlisle, vampires bodies didn't change and therefore Esme could never become pregnant, and any person could see that she was born to be a mother. She was a mother without her baby. Carlisle turned to Esme and tilted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Esme? I know that once you had a child, and I have worried how you cope knowing that you won't be a mother again" he went on to explain that he thought she copes fantastically but wanted to know if there was something in his wife's mind, actions and behaviour that he wasn't picking up on as a good husband.

Esme kissed Carlisle and then spoke:

"I know I can't be a mother technically, but I have enough compassion and love in me to care for people in other ways..take Edward for example, sure he's not here right now but when he was, I am able to love him as a mother, I am able to live up to the scenario we are meant to be!" Carlisle nodded and held his wife close, it meant more to him than anything that Esme was happy, and she was right, she may not be able to give birth but she could be a mother in other senses of the word.

Years passed in Esme and Carlisle's life as a married couple, Carlisle continued his 'human' life being a doctor at the local hospital, and Esme found a love for decorating, her most recent project had been 'Isle Esme' her own island in Brazil, given to her as a gift from her beloved husband. She had travelled out there a couple of times to make the Island her own, design the house and surrounding area. Edward had returned home too after a short rebellious streak, Esme and Carlisle had to spend a lot of quality time with Edward, get him back into the swing of feeding from animals and not humans.

During a visit to New York Carlisle came across the seemingly dead body of young Rosalie Hale, she had clearly been badly beaten, through all the blood Carlisle could see that she was an attractive young girl and thought she would make a good mate for Edward, he had saved two lives, he could save one more couldn't he?

Carlisle took Rosalie back to the new home he was sharing with his wife and 'son' on the outskirts of New York, he gave her a quick bite to her wrist, quick so he didn't embark on a frenzy but long enough that enough venom would begin to penetrate her body.

Esme had no problems in Carlisle bringing back the young Rosalie, Edward's opinions were not the same however, he spent much of the next two days arguing with Carlisle over his decision to transform the already dying woman.

Esme spent the two days sitting next to Rosalie, just as Carlisle had done for her, she had gently changed Rosalie's outfit, and brushed her golden hair. She would sometimes talk to Rosalie, just simple one woman conversations, reading the newspaper or telling Rosalie about the family.

The arguments in the house stopped when Rosalie woke up, Carlisle and Esme worked as a team to help her adjust. Edward got to know the families new companion but made it clear to his mother and father that he was not interested in the pretty blonde romantically, he loved her like she was his sister, and that was enough for Carlisle and Esme, they had their 'family' and calling themselves this and knowing their roles they slipped into what felt like a real family life.

Many many years had passed since Carlisle and Esme had fallen in love and gotten married, they were still blissfully happy, they spent much of their time together, Carlisle was still able to make his wife laugh everyday, they always made sure they told each other they loved each other everyday. Edward had recently written a piece on the grand piano named after Esme and on occasional evenings he would play the piece for her and Carlisle would take her by the hand and twirl her round the room which always made Esme giggle with delight, ending their dance by sweeping her in his arms and planting a kiss on her perfect lips. There was often a harmless practical joke between them too, someone on the outside wouldn't have found them funny, but it was something between them two which was just theirs.

To Carlisle, no-one was and never could be as beautiful as his Esme, sometimes he would just watch her for what felt like hours, he would watch her and take in her beauty, her eyes, the shape of her lips. He wouldn't change a thing, she was perfect. He admired her compassion, Esme had spent lots of time with Rosalie, helping her adjust, Rose hadn't been too thrilled when she realised her fate, Esme helped her, and he loved her even more for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Baby update coming soon!<strong>


End file.
